User blog:Murder the Clown/The 5 Most Evil Goosebumps Villains Ever!
Hey there! I am Murder the Clown and here is another GooseBlog, where I'm gonna show you the 5 craziest and most cruel Goosebumps villains ever (they're not in order, as I think most of them are in the same level of madness). Beware of spoilers. 5. The Jack O' Lanterns To give you some background, if you haven't read Attack of the Jack O' Lanterns and you don't care for spoilers: The Jack O' Lanterns appear out of nowhere when the protagonists are trick or treating. They lead the kids to a street they don't know, where they force them to trick or treat forever. In the end they turn out to be basically two aliens who are friends with the protagonist. Although the whole thing is revealed in the end of the book to be a joke the protagonist decided to pull in the other kids, I still find extremely cruel that the aliens actually ate six people before the events of the book. 4. Dr. Gray Egg Monsters from Mars is for me one of the creepiest GB books ever because of Dr. Gray. He might not be a monster like the previous monster, but he's cruel at the point of attempting to kill a 12 year old (Dana) because of a scientific research about the One True Egg Monster. He leaves Dana to freeze to death in an extremely cold room with the other fake egg monsters. And, worse than all that, he only gives Dana macaroni, which he hates. 3. Alexander Dubrow This one really hurt when I first read Deep Trouble, as a child. I mean, Alex was a really nice guy who didn't know how to make sandwiches. And then, all of a sudden, he betrayed the ones who loved him even though his chicken salad sandwiches were too spicy. I liked this book especially because of the feelings you have when you see Alex and his mates trying to kill Billy, Sheena and Dr. D by locking them in a water tank and throwing it into the water. A slow and cruel way to die. 2. Ahmed Ahmed is, in a strange way, similar to Alexander Dubrow. They both are work colleagues of the protagonist's uncle who are actually the main antagonists in the end. Aside from Dubrow, Ahmed was a little easier to suspect of. I guess he was always a little weird. He is in this list because, like all the characters I talked about in this blog post, he attempts to murder the children. This time he forced them to jump into a burning tar pit, which is, as you may know, kinda hot. Honorable Mentions Mr. Wood He tries to kill a dog, and threatens to kill the Powell family. Crazy dummy. Ms. Maaargh (In Creature Teacher: The Final Exam) So, I'm just talking about the sequel because I never read the first Creature Teacher book. Anyway, she's a teacher at a sports camp. Every year, she eats the weaker kid of the camp. The worst of all this is that the camp counselors know about this. Why don't they fire that teacher?? Does the Government know about this summer camp?? This is why Donald Trump wants teachers to have guns. 1. The Frightener The Frightener, from A Nightmare on Clown Street, gave me the idea for this blog post. I mean, I didn't speak with him personally. Anyway. I talked about this guy in my last Gooseblog. He owns Clown Street, which is like a Nazi concentration camp for clowns. Scary, huh. When clowns are sent to Clown Street, the Frightener basically captures them and places them in cells, with barely any food. Every day, some clowns are called by the Frightener himself or his guards to fight animals in arenas or cages, while the Frightener's family and friends watch and laugh like it is a football game. Yup. The Frightener is not the only crazy and sadistic man in this book, his whole family is nuts. That's messed up, and maybe too dark for a children's book. That's all for today, guys. Thanks for reading! Share your opinion and tell me about some other messed up villain in a Goosebumps book in the comments section below! See ya! Category:Blog posts